


Silence

by Thymesis



Series: Star Wars Drabbles Collection [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymesis/pseuds/Thymesis
Summary: For a politician, Leia was always remarkably forthcoming. Mon Mothma, on the other hand, sometimes allowed certain things to go unspoken.





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for amoretpsyche (AO3 account deleted on or a few days before August 22, 2018). Fill for the [drabble challenge](https://starwarsfruitbowl.dreamwidth.org/100040.html) prompt, “Mon Mothma, Unspoken.”

For a politician, Leia was always remarkably forthcoming.

“I kissed my brother a few times before I knew he was my brother,” she liked to joke at Senatorial receptions.

When it came to icebreakers, Leia could smash Hoth. No alcohol required.

Luke, however, was different. So was Leia’s son, Ben.

Those two were defined by their silences. Silence around them. Silence between them. Silence that was a deafening scream—

—and she knew what it was saying: _Leia wasn’t the only one who had kissed Luke._

But she honored their silence.

Later, Mon Mothma wondered why she’d let it go unspoken.


End file.
